Adventure Of a Lifetime
by ToniD
Summary: Toni remembers when she was a litte girl a strange man at her aunts wedding, she meets him again. They go on Journys and have the Adventuer of a Lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

Adventure of a Lifetime

At my Aunt Amy's wedding with my Uncle Rory I saw a strange, fantastic man. He was on the dance floor with me and some other children. I was 8 at the time, and far too young for his concern. He had a strange bow tie with an amazingly tall hat. He did this weird dance which involved him wiggling his arms above his head. He seemed like a nice, funny man. Once I saw my Aunt Amy again I asked what the man's name was. She said he was…The Doctor. What a strange name for a man I thought, at the time.

I didn't see this man for 15 years, now I'm 23. One day I was lying down from a horrid day at work. I heard a strange noise emanating from the backyard and that's when I looked and saw a blue box with something at the top that said Police Public Call Box. I was sprinting out of the house to see what it was. A strange mist was forming around the box. I worried like crazy, until, I saw him the man from the wedding. The Doctor.

He was just like the last time I saw him. Same green/brown eyes, same red bow tie and suspenders. He had the same length hair (to the top of his ears) and the color brown. All the same look just as if he had stayed the same age for 15 years and didn't age, he still looked like he was in his 20's.

When I met him I couldn't stop asking my Aunt about him. It's like I had to know everything about him. She told me everything, at least all she wanted to tell me. She and uncle Rory talked about him quite often, he seemed amazing. I fell in love from the moment I turned 15. That's when I became more and more obsessed. I would make dolls of him and write stories, from dusk till dawn. I would fantasize about him and have dreams. They were all but just a memory, until now.

He hopped out, stared at me for what seemed like a century. I'm pretty sure I blushed even though I never do. He had this weird effect on me, like he knew everything about me.

It was strange and exciting all at the same time. I was excited yet nervous. Everything in my world stop and all I could hear was him.

He said and I will never forget these words, "I've been looking for you Toni, and I've finally found you." I must have blushed again because he laughed which probably made me do it more. He was charming and annoying, but he was here and he found me.

Now I was his new companion, to travel the world with him and have an adventure of a lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2

Doctors P.O.V.

There was something special, something about one of the children at Amy's wedding. I thought of it as nothing. She looked about7 or 8, far too young for my concern. She seemed special. When I saw Amy next she told me the girl was asking about me. I told her not to tell her too much about me, she didn't. She also told me the girls name was, Toni.

I wondered about this girl for a while, a long while. She was always in the back of my mind; I didn't know that till now. Toni seemed like any other child when you saw her on the street, but I knew there was something more to her. I didn't see her for 15 years in earth time; to me it was only 2-3 years. By this time Amy was no longer my companion, I was searching for a new one. I knew just who to get. It took me so long to finally find her. At long last I did.

Toni came sprinting out to where me and the Tardis where standing. She looked beautiful; I stared at her for a long to make sure this was really the little girl from Amy's wedding 15 years ago. Her brown hair fell right above her shoulders; her grey eyes were beautifully pronounced by her blue glasses. She still had a fair complexion but, now her cheeks were growing a light shade of red, I laughed, which I think made them grow even redder. She was about an inch shorter than me. She looked exhausted but beautiful. She wore a red V-neck sweater with a black skirt and flats.

She was now studying me. She looked confused, most likely for my looks, because I look the same as when I came to Amy's wedding. I was getting tired of the silence so I told her why I had appeared.

"I've been looking for you Toni, and now I finally found you."

She looked shocked yet excited, happy yet nervous. She ran towards me with full force. I was about to put my hands up to block her, when she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in for a hug. I sighed in relief; Amy told me she was a handful. Toni already proved that statement correct. I wrapped my arms around her. She laughed and I felt her smiling. I was happy just like I am whenever I get a hug.

Toni then said, "I knew you would come, I just knew you would! I've been thinking about you for the past 15 years! I've missed you Doctor! I also think you have to explain some things to me that Aunt Amy wouldn't."

She was right I did have to explain. For that I just opened up the Tardis door and watched her jaw drop. I said "Your right I do have to explain, but it's a very long story. Let me shorten it for you, I want to to come with me in my Tardis and travel through time with me." I was out of breath after saying all of that in almost one full breath. All she did was nod her head up and down. I smiled in satisfactory.

This was the start of out adventures together.


	3. Chapter 3

Toni's P.O.V.

This surprised me very much. He had been looking for me! I can't believe it. I ran towards him at full force, he looked quite scared. I got to him and wrapped my arms around him never wanting to let go. I'm pretty sure he sighed in relief; I have no clue why though. Then I said, "I knew you would come, I just knew you would! I've been thinking about you for the past 15 years! I've missed you Doctor! I also think you have to explain some things to me that Aunt Amy wouldn't."

It looked like he knew what I was talking about. He opened up the door to the big blue thingy behind him. My jaw felt like it dropped to the floor. It was humongous inside that tiny box! Then he said, "Your right I do have to explain, but it's a very long story. Let me shorten it for you, I want you to come with me in my Tardis and travel through time with me."

I didn't know what to say, this was crazy! I couldn't say anything so I just shook my head in a yes motion. He looked relived, and very happy. Then he started to show me around and told me all the names. To be honest I don't remember a thing! He was going REALLY fast and the words were humongous and strange. There were many flashing things, then some knobs and levers. It was all amazing and very strange. I had no clue where, I mean when we were going but I knew it was going to be fun!

I asked him," So, when are you going to start explaining? "He looked sad at first, and then looked up at me; I couldn't read his face, what he felt. I hope I didn't upset him. That's the last thing I wanted to do now. He told me to take a seat, I did as told. He sighed and said, "You know this is going to be I long story right?" I said," I can listen for a long period of time." He then laughed, oh how I love that laugh. He then said finally," Ok"

2 hours later he was done explaining everything, and I mean everything. That he was a time lord and he was the last of his kind. He regenerates, and basically lives forever. My Aunt Amy used to be his companion, with Uncle Rory sometimes. He said that one day I too would have to stop traveling with him. This made me sad, really sad actually. I would miss him, I hope he would visit. That would make my day if he ever came to visit!

He started the machine that was called the Tardis; it felt like a big earthquake! "WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" I yelled over the noise. He simply shrugged his shoulders in response. I panicked, I worried, and I almost fainted! He didn't know where we were going?! How could he not know?! He laughed at my worried running, then said, "Don't worry I'm just surprising you."

I kept staring at his red bowtie; it was weird, out of style. He noticed me, laughed. "Sorry I didn't mean to stare, it's just weird, and those ties are kind of out of style." I said. He gasped, and looked hurt." Bowties are cool, bowties are very cool!" he said. I laughed, he was funny, real crazy, I loved that!


	4. Chapter 4

Doctors P.O.V.

"Bow Ties are cool, bowties are very cool!" She laughed that amazing laugh of hers. I just love how the blood rushes to her cheeks, also called a blush. I wasn't really sure where we were going yet, but I knew she would probably like it no matter what. I was thinking either, Rome, Italy or Cancun, Mexico. I couldn't choose the time for any, I would have to figure it out in exactly 30.15 seconds.

Cancun, Mexico 1960, that's where we were headed, I was excited; Toni looked nervous, also anxious. Toni was leaning against the chair by the door. She looked exhausted; she was looking at me again. "How many comments do you get on that outfit, must be lots." Then she laughed, so did. "I do get quite a lot of comments like, that is out of style, or things like where did you get that from? It offends me quite often, and I get hurt often too." I gave her my puppy dog look. She laughed and held her stomach. I laughed along with her.

When we arrived she ran to open the door and her jaw dropped. I whispered to her," Are you ok? Toni, breath!" She gasped and then hugged me so tight I thought I wouldn't be able to breathe soon. "Um…. Toni…. I can't…*gasp*….. Breath." "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I'm just so happy!" she screamed with laughter. She had a sparkle in her eye. It reminded me of Davy Jones in that one show, what was it called, oh The Monkees. She looked at me with excitement in her eyes. "Well, what are we waiting for?!" I laughed, she ran, and I sighed "Here we go."

I should have known where she would go first, the pool, and mall. She went to the mall considering she didn't have any cloths with her. She went to the pool because she absolutely loves the water. She dragged me into the store to buy myself some swim attire. The first thing she pulled out was a spedo. I practically yelled at her, but the remembered we were in a store, "NO!" She laughed so hard and just scowled at her. The she found some flower print trunks which I allowed. She chose a hot pink and black, tankini.

She got sunscreen, sunglasses, a new flower bow tie for me, and a palm tree key chain. "I'm going to get a key chain from everywhere we go, if they all have one." I laughed at her joke she was amazing. After that we went back to the Tardis to put some unnecessary things away then headed to the pool. She went to the 5ft end, she seemed about 5"9, and I was right behind her. I lifted her up, spun her around, and then put her back down. We both laughed, this was the beginning of a wonderful day.

After hours at the pool our skin was about as wrinkly as a raisin. We went for ice cream, and dinner after we were done goofing around. I think I'm in love. She made me feel normal, but I couldn't love her, I couldn't hurt her like that. Then again I did marry Marilyn Monroe, and hurt her pretty bad when left.

Well I guess you can say love works in mysterious ways. That's the only way I can think about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Toni's P.O.V.

I just had the best day of my life! The Doctor and me went to the beach, it was amazing! He was probably the fastest swimmer in the world; I swear I could never catch up to him. I had bought him a floral bow tie and now it's the only bow tie he wares. Did he actually like me? Did he feel something for me, like I to him? I just wish I could have a sign or know something. Why couldn't I be a mind reader?! UGH! Well, if he does... Like me (a lot) I will find out soon.

I walked out of my little room; he's had for me, and went downstairs. He looked nervous, anxious even. Ok, now I was worried. The Doctor never looked like this unless it was something very serious. Here serious might be bad. "What's wrong Doctor?" "Nothing's wrong, why would something b wrong?!" He sounded crazy, like a maniac but not the usual crazy maniac. I might be able to get him to tell me. I have a face and it works on everyone. "Toni, don't give me those big eyes and pouted lip. I'm not that naïve. Just please leave, I'll tell you when I want to tell you ok?" "Fine..." I hung my head in silence and slowly walked up the stairs.

I just sat upstairs and watched TV and ate cookies. It was about 9 when I decided to take a shower and go to bed. When I got out from the shower there was a note on my bed. "Toni, I'm truly sorry that I snapped at you, you have not done anything wrong. I'm very frustrated at the moment; I'll tell you when I'm ready to. I just may need some space. Goodnight darling. -The Doctor" I put the note down and sat on my bed. He really was scared and nervous. Great, let the bad dreams begin!

The next morning I awakened to the smell of burnt toast. Oh, no, the Doctors cooking! I better run down before he sets the TARDIS on fire, if it's even possible. I sprinted down, and got the fire extinguisher, while he slapped the fire with a towel. "REALLY, you're just going to hit a fire with your towel?!" He just stared at me. Then I remembered that I was in my PJ's. A half cut shirt and booty shorts. Oh lord, kill me now! I don't even know why I brought these, UGH! "Hello, um, Doctor?" He stared not at me but, to nowhere. I was getting even more frightened then before; I don't think a doctor should space out, no matter what kind of Doctor it is. I had to make a call, the only two people who would know what to do.

I made the two calls and 3 people were coming, very soon. I laid the Doctor on a couple chairs. I brought out some water and tried to remember what happened all those seconds. Then I remembered, crap! I was still in my PJs! I changed in two seconds. Then the door blasted open.

"Hey, River, Amy, and Rory" "Where is he?!" The women yelled. I pointed to the chairs. He looked even paler. Rory stood next to me. I didn't like him; he gave me a weird vibe. "Rory! You're a nurse get over here!" Amy called. All I could think was, Doctor don't leave I need you I love you, please just don't leave me.


	6. Chapter 6

Doctor P.O.V.

"Hello Doctor? Halloo...?" I heard Toni but couldn't respond. I was frozen, I couldn't move or speak, and all I could do was listen to the cries of all the ones I cared about. I heard Toni make a call, she sounded very frantic. Then I heard an explosion, must be River. "What happened!?" I heard River shout. Toni stuttered "I-I don't really know, I was just talking to him and he zoned out. I'm sorry Doctor, I'm so very sorry!" She started crying and I heard Amy trying to calm her down.

Where I was it was very bright, like I was right in front of the sun. What's odd is that I wasn't hot, but I was strangely cool. I thought to myself if I even knew what was happening to me. Just then I heard a strange voice, but it was familiar. "My dear son, what a wonderful time lord you've become." It was mother, but how? "Oh darling you are only in Limbo. The place between life and death." I gasped. "How do I get back to the ones I love?" "Only you know the way out of your own Limbo." I thought very hard about all the moments I've shared with Amy, River, and Toni.

I suddenly woke up to a wet face. It was red and puffy around the angel's eyes. Well at least I was assuming it was an angle. "Angel, why are you crying, what is wrong?" I heard a gasp and the angel called over some other people. They all looked at me happily. Then I realized it wasn't an angel, it was Toni! My love Toni, oh how I missed her! I hugged her and kissed her she looked shocked but then very happy and smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen. "Doctor your awake; you've been gone for almost a week! I thought you weren't coming back." She said with tears of happiness. "We said never to doubt the Doctor because he always has a trick up his sleeve." River and Amy said. We all laughed and beamed smiles at each other. Just then I felt my mother's wedding ring in my pocket. Now was the perfect time. "Umm could you girls leave me and Toni alone for a moment? I have something important to discuss." They looked at me with confusion. I just nodded my head to my pocket and pulled the box out a little for just them to see. Their eyes widened and then they shook their heads and smiled. "Well, have fun you too!" Amy said. Oh I could hurt her she just almost gave it away! UGH!

Toni looked at me and said "What was all that about?" "Oh nothing that important." I chuckled to myself. Sure if proposing isn't important. She looked at me with worry. "Doctor are you sure you're ok?" "Yes Toni, I am fully capable of not being crazy." We both laughed, she looked so beautiful. She truly is my sweet angel. "Well like I said, I really have a very important matter to discuss. It is about well us I guess." Oh she was not going to see this coming, hahaha! "What do you mean? Do I have to leave now? It's okay if you want me to leave, I'll start packing." She looked so disappointed. I grabbed her, spun her around, and kissed her. She seemed like she had a certain glow to her skin.

I got down on one knee. She gasped and I just laughed. "Toni, I love you and I didn't realize that until I was almost gone. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" I pulled out the ring and opened the box up. She looked at me and started crying. "I…

TO BE CONTINUED…. (Sorry )


	7. Chapter 7

Toni's P.O.V.

He got down on one knee, I gasped and he chuckled to himself, then he said "Toni, I love you and I didn't realize that until I was almost gone. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" I started to cry. He just sat there with the box in his hand staring at me. I didn't know what to say. I mean yeah, it's the Doctor, but then nothing would be the same. He wouldn't want to take me places in case of danger. It's him though. He's perfect in every way possible. His brown hair that stops by his ears, his eyes, oh those beautiful eyes. They were a sea of green a beautiful green. His crazy style which most likely not change soon. I think most people would say "Why are you thinking? Just say yes already!" The problem is though I don't know if I'm saying yes.

"Um, Toni, may I have an answer. I do hate to rush, but it's been about 10min. Are you ok?" The doctor looked at me with his big puppy dog eyes. They were filled with so much love. Not just for me, but for everyone he has loved, lost, or might have gotten back. I do have to say he looked quite happy to see Aunt Amy and Uncle Rory. I remember the Doctor said that they were taken by weeping angles when they were in Manhattan. There are so many pro's and con's to the decision, what am I going to do? "Doctor I… Can't marry you. I'm so sorry but I just can't do this. I love you and I want you to remember that." I gave the doctor a kiss on the cheek and ran out the Tardis door. I didn't know where or when I was but I didn't care, I just ran.

It has been about an hour, I've been in Paris, France for one hour. I can't ever see the Doctor again. You didn't see his face when I said no. It looked like he just broke into a million pieces. I'm too cowardly to ever face him again; no doubt he would want to see me anyway, after what I just did to him. Why, why, why, why?! I groaned in frustration. How could I do something so stupid? No doubt, Aunt Amy is searching for me. I should get on the move to make sure she doesn't find me and bring me back. I got some money mine as well get some food. I walked over to the nearest restaurant I could find. It served the best frog legs ever! How can I think about that, I just might have killed the Doctor (from the inside). I walked out and saw the flaming orange hair outside the doors. I sighed and went over to Aunt Amy.

"I have one question for you, why?" she said. "Well, so many things would change. Some not for the better and I didn't want anything to change, things were going pretty good. How is he, did I kill him? Well in a way not really." "Well tell me about your reason more, but later. He is in shock, and a form of denial. In a way you did sort of kill him." When she said that I dropped to my knees and cried even more. Aunt Amy hugged me and brought me to the Tardis. "I think you two need to talk. Let me go in first because River is a little upset." I nodded and waited for Amy to tell me to come in. I waited for what seemed like a century. Amy opened the door and I walked in. I got a very evil glare, which I thought would happen. Something was wrong though, the Doctor wasn't there. "Auntie, where is he?" I asked in a whisper. "Well honey, he is in his room crying." That's when the guilt hit me so hard I fell on my knees.

We walked to his room at the very end of the Tardis. We got to his door and we opened it. He looked up and when he saw me he, he, looked at me with so much hate. I can't blame him, but it's not the Doctor I knew. "GET OUT!" He pointed at me and shouted. "Doctor, please, can I talk to you. Just for a minute, that's all and then I'll leave." I begged. "Fine" His voice and face were expressionless. I sat down and started talking.


	8. Chapter 8

Doctor's P.O.V.

She said no, she just said no. She leaned down and kissed my cheek, the last thing she said was that she loved me and she wanted me to remember that. Why would she say no if she loved me then? She ran out the door even though I haven't told her where I taken us. Paris, France I thought it would be the most romantic place to go. I was so depressed to move I just sat on my knees.

After about ten minutes River came up to me and asked if I was ok, I said I was fine and I just went to my room. I slammed the door and locked it to make sure nobody could come in. I just needed to be alone right now. I just came across the one thing I did know a lot, grief, but now it was worse it came with rejection from the first girl I've ever thought of proposing to. I'll be fine though right? It's just a random human girl named Toni. No, she was mine. She was mine and now she's gone and left for god knows why.

Now I felt anger, I threw almost everything in my room against the wall. Rory and River came and knocked on the door to see if I was ok witch I just told them I was fine so they would leave. The I started to cry. I cried for a long time. Then Amy came, I opened my door because she was the one, the one I could talk to for anything and if she weren't my mother in law and married to Rory I would have wanted to marry her. She sat next to me on the bed. "I'm going out to look for her, would you want to help me?" "No, she's the one who left. I didn't make her do that it was her own fault if she got lost!" She looked into my eyes and I looked away I couldn't stand when she looked at me like that but today I was standing my ground. "Fine, but be prepared to talk when I come back." With that she left my room.

Next thing I know I hear the TARDIS door open and I can just see the glare that River is giving Toni, and you know what Toni deserves to get that glare. She played me like the game of LIFE. She made me think that she loved me and then when I want to spend forever with her she throws it in my face!

I hear the footsteps getting closer and then the door opens. She's standing in the doorway with Amy. Her eyes are wide and pleading, but I can't help but look at her with hate and be angry with her. "GET OUT!" I screamed at her. She flinched and I just wanted to take it back but no it was good to show her my emotions. "Doctor, please, can I talk to you. Just for a minute, that's all and then I'll leave." I said fine but I wasn't happy about it.

"Ok better start talking, you're wasting time." "Ok Doctor, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Sorry for the rejection and for leaving. I'm sorry for not giving you an explanation and that truly breaks my heart that I have hurt you and I know you might never forgive me and I understand that but I-"I cut her off by slapping her. "You think that when you come back saying sorry and how bad you feel that I'll just forgive and forget? NO, it's not that easy!" "I think its best that I go now, goodbye Doctor." Just before she went out of the room I heard her sniffle and a sob escaped her lips. I wanted to go and wrap my arms around her and tell her I'm sorry but I just sat there and watched her go.

I felt different, angrier. It was good to not be all forgiving and let people deal with the pain they've given me. Then I heard angry footsteps and I heard Toni trying to stop them from coming here. "No, its ok he doesn't have to forgive me it's ok." "No, he slapped you; I need to talk him out of whatever funk he's in!" Then the door was thrown open.


	9. Chapter 9

Amy's P.O.V.

I heard yelling which I thought would be normal because when couples fight there is lots of yelling involved. I heard and smack and started to walk toward the Doctor's room. I was halfway there and I saw Toni running out with a red mark on her cheek. "Toni what happened?" "Nothing its fine, we aren't meant to be that's all." With that she started to sob even more. "What happened to your cheek?" "I told you nothing happened." She looked away from me. "Damn it, Toni tell me what he did to you!" "He slapped me ok?! He was angry so he slapped me!" Oh no, I don't care who it is, nobody slaps my Toni! "Oh he doesn't know what he got himself into!" "Auntie it's ok! You don't have to do anything! Just let him be!" "No he's not getting away that easily." I began to walk to his room as Toni grabbed my wrist to make me stop. It didn't work for her.

I threw the door open and he just looked at me with the blankest expression ever. "WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF YOU-?!" "Get out." I did a double take. He interrupted me then told me to get out? Who does he think he is? "Oiy! I'm not getting out until you tell me what's wrong with you!" "Nothing is wrong in fact I feel perfect!" It sounded like he was a computer. Something was not right. The Doctor got mad but not this bad. There must be something wrong. I started to look around his room, and then I found a note.

Doctor's P.O.V.

I didn't feel good! I felt like something was controlling me. I had to write something before I lost all control of myself. One tiny piece of paper by my screwdriver, I took a pen and wrote. The door slammed open. I zoned out all I heard was yelling. My mouth opened to speak but I didn't open it. Something made me speak now it had full control of me. I was gone, lost inside this body that was no longer controlled by the owner. I couldn't do anything but sit and watch what was happening around me. I hoped and prayed that somebody would find the note. Then my thoughts were taken over by one word.

Amy's P.O.V.

I picked up the note. "Help, somebody. I'm being taken over by something or someone. I need all four of you to find out what's happening. Please, you all are my last hope. Help me."

I tried to figure out what would have so much power to overtake the Doctor's thoughts. Then Angel's couldn't he hasn't seen them since… then. Cybermen are ruled out it already happened to him and he beat it. I know who's doing this, I had no way to know for sure. I started to go out of the room to tell the others. I was halfway out of the door when the Doctor said something that clarified me assumption. "Exterminate!" Then I ran, I ran for my life. The Daleks got him. I wiped a tear off my cheek as I ran to get the others. The something shot me and I fell. I heard running, screaming and I was gone.


End file.
